


I Will Not Stand Still

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Tucker/Reed 2.22 "Cogenitor" postep poems.





	1. I Will Not Stand Still

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"Permission to speak freely Captain?"  
"Permission granted Mr. Reed." 

"I have served this ship loyally and well I have followed your orders  
I have seen you stumble and fall  
I have seen you insult other cultures  
I have seen you do idiotic things  
Allow liberties to alien species  
That you should not  
I have seen you put your trust in strangers You have even allowed strangers onto this ship The ship I am sworn to protect  
And ordered me to cooperate  
To be diplomatic and be friendly  
I have followed these orders  
And have stepped aside  
Swallowed my better judgement  
I have even allowed you to go traipsing off With a man you just met  
And let a stranger into my armory   
I have stood by and done nothing  
To try to serve my ship and captain well Even with the possibility  
The strangers were not what they seemed But one thing I will not do  
One thing I will not abide  
One thing I can not  
And will not put aside  
One thing I will say  
And not swallow my true feelings  
Is how the hell do you get off  
Tearing Trip apart as you did? 

Sit down Captain, you will listen  
As I say my piece! 

You and I have both made mistakes  
We have made bad judgements  
By a loss of a communicator  
I may have altered a race  
By taking your dog on a walk planetside You insulted an entire race  
It is only by luck and by grace  
We did not cause tragedy  
So how the hell do you get off   
Rubbing the cogenitor's death into Trip's face? 

Salt in a wound would be more kind  
We have no guide as to how to act  
When we see something we can not abide  
That we see as slavery or prejudice  
That we see as hate or needless suffering It is was what Trip saw as suffering  
As prejudice, as slavery  
That caused him to act  
And yes he was wrong  
To judge a species by our own standards To pursue his desire to help  
One he thought oppressed  
Yes he was wrong  
To even see if the cogenitor  
Was intelligent and capable  
Was wrong from that species' standards  
And perhaps will be regulated against  
Once Starfleet creates a guide for us to use 

However it was also very wrong  
It was malicious and cruel  
For you to tear into Trip like that  
For you to rub salt into the wound  
I can not  
Will not  
Shall not  
Swallow my anger  
I will not stand aside  
As I see a friend I hope will become more Torn apart by you!  
A man he sees as brother  
As leader  
As friend  
I will not stand aside  
I will not allow the hurt to continue  
You will bridge the gap between you two You will mend the tear  
You will repair the friendship of you two Or you will have me to answer to!  
Permission to be dismissed Captain?" 

"Permission granted Lieutenant."


	2. My Deepest Apologies

"Commander Tucker may I speak with you" 

"Yes, Captain, go ahead." 

"I owe you a formal apology Commander  
As both Captain and hopefully friend 

Trip I am truly and deeply sorry  
For the way I treated you  
For how I rubbed the cogenitor's death  
In your face as I did  
I do not know what I was thinking  
In that moment that I spoke  
Or even if I was thinking 

I know you had the best intent  
That you did not mean any harm  
That no one has set any rules  
On what we should not share  
With other cultures of similar technology  
And though I have set limits now  
And have made some guidelines  
On what we should be careful of  
When we enter a pre-warp society  
I neglected to consider  
The effects of first contact  
With a post warp culture   
Oh so very different from ours 

I was an idiot though  
For taking my anger out on you  
For lashing out at you in my pain 

I hope we can fix the bridge between us  
I hope we can mend the tear  
I hope we can our friendship repair 

For our friendship is a balm to me  
Your support and advice  
A treasure  
Your pressence on this ship a benefit  
We'd be much poorer in your absence 

You are the brother I never had  
My very best friend  
And though I let our ranks separate us  
My position as Captain  
Making me drift from you  
I realize I was an idiot  
To let a cherished friend drift away  
I was an idiot for lashing out 

I hope we can try again  
Work towards being friends  
With me remembering  
We are taking our first steps out here  
We are bound to stumble and fall  
That I may have done what you did  
Had I stayed where I should have been  
On ship with her crew  
Not out playing in a star  
And though you said it's not my fault  
It is also not your fault  
It was never your fault that  
The cogenitor is dead 

The cogenitor had a choice  
The cogenitor had possibilities  
The cogenitor is the one who chose  
It is the cogenitor's fault alone 

So Trip do you think  
Can we possibly  
Is it a possibility  
For us to try again  
For us to bridge the gap  
For us to mend the tear  
For us to repair our friendship  
Is it possible?" 

"I'll think about it Cap'n" 

"That's all I can ask Trip"


	3. A Friend To Hold Onto

Trip sat and thought  
On his Captain's words  
Trip sat and thought  
Remembering his pain  
Of a heart and soul  
Torn and bleeding  
At the words his Captain  
His friend  
His brother  
Had lashed upon him 

Could he forgive?  
Should he forgive?  
Such excruciating pain? 

O how he wished he had mot met  
The cogenitor  
Or 'Charles' race  
How he wished he had not acted  
Or interfered  
No matter what Jonny said  
No matter the words his Captain used  
Oh so recently  
The cogenitor's death was all his fault 

Oh how could he bear  
The pain  
The guilt  
The misery  
Tearing at his soul 

How could he bear  
The thought of it  
Knowing his actions had led  
However indirectly  
To 'Charles' death 

Malcolm entered the observation lounge  
Where Trip sat and thought  
Seeing the pain on Trip's face  
The way he was sitting  
In a fetal position  
Protecting himself from inner pain 

'Oh how can I help you'  
Malcolm wondered  
'How can I ease the pain  
Of one I have come to love  
Of one I have come to cherish  
How can I help you 

How can I ease the pain  
Of one who sees me  
As just a friend  
Who will likely   
Never see me as more 

Oh help me find the words  
Whatever gods are listening  
To fix the breaking of Trip's heart  
To mend the tearing of his soul  
Please help me find the words.' 

"Trip please talk to me  
I shall listen  
To whatever you need to say  
It hurts me to see such a good friend  
In such obvious pain  
I'm willing to lend you a shoulder  
To cry on should you need it  
I promise to keep your words secret  
To never tell another  
Anything you might say  
I will do whatever I can  
To help you through this  
To help heal the pain." 

"Oh Mal it hurts so much  
To think I may have caused  
The cogenitor's death somehow  
That my desire to help  
One I thought oppressed  
Led 'Charles' to see no other way out 

And for Jonny  
I mean Cap'n  
To tear into me  
Not to realize  
How guilty I felt  
For him to lash into me  
To tear into me  
In the way that he did 

I thought I had lost his respect  
I thought I lost him as friend  
I thought I had lost the one  
I call brother  
If it had not been for friends like you  
I don't think I could have gone on 

Now Jonny has apologized  
He wants to mend the tear between us  
He wants to try again 

I want his friendship  
I need his friendship  
But it still hurts so much  
Oh what should I do?" 

Malcolm wrapped his friend  
Into a comforting hug  
Encouraging Trip to lay his head  
Upon Malcolm's right shoulder  
He stroked the fingers of his right hand  
Through Trip's hair  
Rubbed Trip's back slowly  
With his other hand 

"You do what you need to do  
You allow yourself to heal  
To realize the cogenitor had a choice  
That 'Charles' could have chose life  
To realize you could not know  
Had absolutely no idea  
That your actions would lead to tragedy  
That you need to forgive yourself  
Before you can forgive the Captain 

And perhaps you can start soon  
To spend time with the Captain again  
To try to rebuild the bridge  
Of friendship between you  
To mend the tear 

You will never forget  
That you felt such pain  
But you can as will  
Be able to heal  
And realize 

You are an honorable man  
You are a compassionate friend  
You are a decent man  
One I'm glad considers me a friend  
I shall always be proud to know you  
Always glad I met you  
Charles Tucker the third." 

Trip turned within Malcolm's arms  
And looked into Mal's stormy blue eyes  
Trip gasped at the emotion he saw  
Before Mal concealed it carefully 

How had he missed such love  
How did he miss this treasure?  
Oh God how wonderful  
Oh God how glorious  
To have Mal in love with him  
And he in love with Mal! 

He kissed Mal gently  
Encouraged him to open his lips  
Tasted Mal's sweetness  
Then reluctantly broke the kiss 

"Oh Mal, I'm glad to have you  
Glad to call you friend  
I hope we can be more one day soon  
Hope to make love with you  
For I am in love with you 

Would you like to date awhile  
To see where we go  
To explore our relationship further?" 

"Oh yes I definitely would  
Now we need to rest  
We need to part for a little while  
Will you be talking to the Captain soon?" 

"Yeah I guess I'll try talking with him  
I want to try to remain friends  
I'll go see him tomorrow  
For now may I walk with you  
May I see you to your door?" 

"I'd like that Trip."  
They walked together  
Along Enterprises corridors  
Smiling at each other  
Touching hands  
Glad that they discovered   
That they both loved each other  
And wanted more 

When they reached Malcolm's quarters  
Trip bent down slightly to kiss  
Malcolm's lips so soft and sensual  
They tasted each other briefly  
Then reluctantly broke apart  
Not daring yet to try for more 

"Goodnight Mal, sweet dreams." 

"Goodnight Trip,  
Know that I'll always be here  
To listen   
To hold you  
For I will always hold you dear." 

Trip swallowed sudden passion  
Hunger and desire  
He did not want to rush Mal  
Trip knew he had to heal  
From the pain of 'Charles' death  
Before he could be ready  
To make love with Malcolm  
In the way he deserved  
He did however kiss Mal again  
Deeply and hungrily  
Before turning towards his quarters  
Knowing his dreams would be  
Full of Mal  
And his sensuality.


	4. Mending The Bridge

Trip finished the calibrations  
The adjustments and repairs  
Of his beloved warp drive  
And thought of his other beloved  
A man so compassionate and true  
So strong of heart  
So loyal and brave  
With dark, somewhat wavy hair  
Stormy blue eyes  
Sometimes grey  
A sexy smirk  
And such a gorgeous behind 

Then he thought of his Captain  
His friend  
The man he called brother  
He knew he had to try  
He had to reach out  
To Jonny today 

To see if they could be friends  
To see if they could repair  
Their bond once strong  
But now so frayed  
He had to see  
If they could try again 

So now that his shift was completed  
Now that the last repair was done  
Now that he briefed his replacement  
On what to watch for  
On what he wanted her to do  
He would seek out his friend  
Find the one he still called brother  
And they would try again 

So Trip tracked down his Captain  
Trip found his friend  
In a storage bay  
No other crew were nearby  
So Trip locked the door  
Put up a privacy request notice  
On the communication unit nearby 

"May I talk to you Cap'n,  
May I talk to you as a friend  
Can we talk a little while  
On what has happened  
And see what we can do  
To try to repair our friendship  
Your friendship means a lot to me  
You are my brother  
So can we talk a little while  
Now we are both off duty?" 

Jon swallowed his joy  
Tried hard not to release his tears  
His tears of happiness and joy  
To have a chance to repair  
To mend and bridge the gap  
He had so thoughtlessly created  
By reprimanding Trip while angry  
By tearing into Trip  
By being harsh and unyielding 

"Of course Trip  
I would like that  
I cherish our friendship  
I am so very sorry  
I lashed out at you as I did  
I would like to try again." 

So they sat and talked  
In the storage bay  
For hour upon hour  
On the things they had seen and did  
In the two weeks they had been parted  
Not by duty   
Not by necessity  
But by careless words 

Trip told his Cap'n  
His friend and brother  
Of how he and Malcolm were courting  
That he loved the mischievous Brit  
The armory officer  
The loyal and true and honorable man  
That he loved Malcolm  
Oh so very much 

Trip confided in his friend  
That Mal and he had come so close  
And yet so very far away  
From making love with each other  
That he longed to be with Mal  
To belong to Mal  
And Mal to belong to him 

Jon confessed to Trip  
On how Malcolm had come to him  
Had reprimanded him for his actions  
Had let him know  
How much a cherished friend  
Needed an apology  
And that he admired Malcolm's grit  
Malcolm's inner strength  
Malcolm's courage and loyalty  
And that he envied Trip  
For finding such a glorious person  
To love him for being who he was  
And be loved in return 

"Oh, that's just like Mal  
To refuse to sit still  
When a friend is hurting  
When a friend is in need  
But just try to convince him  
To give himself time  
To heal from injury  
Or to speak up when he wants something  
Or needs something 

It'd be easier to move a mountain  
Than Malcolm when he's determined 

That he is 'fine'  
That he can work  
That to speak of something you need or want  
Is something you should not do  
It's sometimes frustrating to watch him  
Sometimes oh so hard  
To see him so bound and determined  
To work when he's not completely healed  
But I love him just the same  
For who he is  
And I will be forever grateful  
He loves me in return." 

Jon smiled at his friend's words  
Glad that Trip had found  
Someone so suited for him  
He sighed wistfully, wondering  
If he'd ever find the same  
And caught himself   
Thinking for a moment  
Of Chef so tall and handsome  
So creative and supportive  
Then shook himself  
From his reverie 

"Well I hope things work out for you  
I hope things will go well  
For Malcolm is a good man  
And you deserve the best  
Would you join me tomorrow  
For supper in the Captain's mess  
Then to watch a game of water polo  
And maybe a scotch or two?" 

"I'd like that Jonny,  
I'll see you tomorrow  
It's really good to know  
We are firmly on the right road  
To restoring our friendship  
And our brotherhood  
I'm really looking forward to  
Seeing water polo teams play  
And imaginin' Malcolm in those trunks  
Well that'd be a sight to see." 

Trip pictured it for a moment  
Malcolm leaving a swimming pool  
Wearing water polo trunks  
Dripping wet  
Eyes glistening with joy and love  
A sensual leer on his face  
A come-fuck-me grin 

And hastily excused himself  
From his friend  
Unlocked the door  
Removed the block to communications  
And ran for a shower cool  
He had been having quite a few  
Cold showers lately  
He hoped he'd be able to   
Make love with Malcolm soon 

Jon chuckled inwardly  
Knowing what Trip likely pictured  
Then found himself seeing a similar picture  
Of Malcolm wet and dripping  
Covered his eyes with one hand  
Murmuring "oh boy"  
Then shaking himself out of it  
No matter that the picture was so tempting  
For Trip would likely kill him  
If Jon dared to make a move  
On the man Trip so dearly loved  
So Jon went back to his quarters  
Fed his dog  
Read a book  
Then settled down to sleep 

Over the next few days  
These two strong men  
Did their friendship repair  
They met for dinner almost every night  
Watched water polo  
Confided in each other 

They knew they would always have to deal  
With the separation of Captain  
And Commander  
But that they could allow  
Trip and Jonny to be friends and brothers 

And one morning after   
Trip had excused himself hastily  
After watching a water polo match  
Muttering something about a cold shower  
Jon approached his friend 

"Trip you've got to do something soon  
Both you and Malcolm are distracted  
I think both you and Malcolm are ready  
You should take your relationship further  
Before my armory officer kidnaps you  
Drags you to his quarters  
Before my armory officer throws a fit  
Or goes crazy from desire  
I'd really rather not see  
What an insane armory officer could do  
Especially someone of Malcolm's caliber." 

Trip blushed and stammered  
Trip hemmed and hawed  
"You're right Cap'n  
I hope to do something soon  
I just am not telling you exactly when  
'Cause I don't think you want to hear  
What I have planned for 'my'  
Armory officer oh so dear  
It may come under the heading  
Of too much information  
If I were to tell you  
What I've planned  
For my beloved  
For Mal." 

"You're probably right Trip  
I'll be busy the next couple nights  
With quarterly reports  
So I'll see you only at dinner for awhile  
I'm glad we are friends again  
That we were able to repair  
The gap, the tear between us  
I am glad that we are friends." 

"So am I Cap'n  
So am I."  
Trip said as he left for his post  
Immersed on how he intended  
To ask Mal to make love with him  
In Mal's quarters 

He wanted to make love with Mal  
Slowly and thoroughly   
He wanted to make love with Mal  
Each and every day  
Or at least as often as possible  
Once age had set in 

For once he made love with Mal  
He would never let him go  
He would want to be with Mal  
For as long as both should live  
He wanted to be with Mal  
For an eternity 

So when he made love with Mal  
In the very near future  
He would do what he could  
To make it special, gentle and romantic  
For it would be their first time together 

From that time till Trip's death  
He intended to make love to no other  
For Mal was it for him  
His one true love  
His soul mate  
His other half 

And he wanted their first time  
To be special  
For Mal.


	5. Sealing The Bond

Trip hoped that tonight he would finally  
Get to be with Malcolm  
In every sense  
They both had the next day off  
So he could take his time  
In seducing his Mal  
In gently loving him  
So he could take his time  
And to show Mal   
That he was cherished and beloved 

Trip went to Mal's quarters  
Where the armory officer was  
Was invited inside  
"I'd really like to make love with you tonight  
Are you willing darlin'  
Are you ready? 

Malcolm smirked inwardly at Trip's expression  
Oh so uncertain  
Did not Trip know that he could never  
Would never  
Turn down such a lovely offer? 

"I'd like that." Malcolm said  
Then kissed Trip thoroughly  
They took turns undressing each other  
Caressing newly exposed skin  
Tasting each other  
Gasping and murmuring their appreciation  
The scent of desire filling the room  
As they took the time to make sure  
The other knew they were cherished 

Trip and Malcolm were finally naked  
Trip held Malcolm closely in his arms  
Kissing Malcolm deeply  
Caressing his pale soft skin  
Tasting Mal's mouth thoroughly  
His sweetness and his spice  
Tongues exploring mouths and teeth  
Pausing only to breathe 

Trip knew he would never get enough  
Trip knew he could never part  
From this glorious, handsome man  
Trip knew he needed to make love  
With this wonderful man  
To claim him as his life's mate  
To seal the bond on their love 

Trip drew Malcolm to lay beside him  
Started to kiss along Mal's jaw  
Tasted the saltiness  
Along Malcolm's throat  
And sucked where the throat  
Met the shoulder  
Leaving a mark there to remind himself  
That Mal was finally his  
And he was Malcolm's 

He looked into Malcolm's eyes  
They were clouded with desire  
Full of hungry need  
Of love and passion  
Mal's eyes were blazing  
A fire into Trip's heart and soul  
Branding them with Mal's love  
Bonding the two together 

Trip kissed Malcolm hungrily  
Started to explore Mal's body  
With hands and finger's  
By sent and sight   
By sound and taste   
Wanting to touch and be touched  
Everywhere 

Trip traced the muscles of Mal's chest  
Trip licked and sucked   
Both nipples in turn  
Traced Malcolm's abdomen  
So strong and sleek  
Licked and kissed and sucked  
At Mal's navel  
So glad that Mal's mother nourished him  
Had born and raised him 

And all the while Malcolm whimpered  
Malcolm gasped and moaned  
Malcolm sighed and purred  
Malcolm even dared to touch Trip  
Everywhere he could 

Trip felt Malcolm stroke his hair  
Felt Mal caress his face and back  
Felt Malcolm touch him carefully  
As if hardly daring to believe his luck  
As if on finding a glorious treasure 

Trip's eyes glistened with joy  
Trip's heart and soul were soaring  
As Trip gloried in Malcolm's love  
As they explored each other  
Malcolm was groaning in need  
Malcolm was pleading desperately  
Trip would never be able to resist  
Mal's look of hungry desire 

Trip moved to hold Malcolm's hips  
Trip bent to give a gentle kiss  
Upon the head of Mal's cock  
And took a gentle taste  
Oh so delicious and glorious  
For it tasted strongly of Mal 

Malcolm tried to thrust up  
From underneath him  
Mal was shaking with need  
Trip encased Malcolm's length  
Starting with just the head  
Licking across the tip  
Then under the protective skin 

Trip slowly swallowed his way down  
Until he reached the root  
Then worked the muscles of his throat  
While releasing some of the length  
Before going down again  
Caressing Malcolm's balls gently  
Rolling them with his right hand  
Then exploring Mal's perineum 

He did this for a short while  
Then released all but the tip  
Caressing and exploring Mal's sacks  
He sucked and licked and nibbled gently  
The head of Malcolm's long and slender need  
And when Malcolm began to tremble  
When Mal began to shake  
When Trip knew Mal was about to come 

He sucked at Mal's tip  
He looked at Mal's face  
As Mal released his essence  
Down Trip's throat  
Swallowing the precious fluid  
Glorying in the look upon Mal's face  
As Malcolm gave into his need 

Such a glorious lover  
Such a beautiful mate  
He would always try to treasure  
The gift of this man's love  
Trip licked his lover clean  
Gently and thoroughly  
Then worked his way up  
To kiss Malcolm hungrily 

Malcolm welcomed him and his kiss  
He gloried in the loving gentleness  
His Trip had bestowed upon him  
Then whispered wantonly  
"Trip, please I want more  
Could we  
Would you  
Well would you like to  
Be inside me? 

I really want to feel you inside  
I want to have you touch me everywhere  
And perhaps one day soon  
I would like to be inside of you." 

Trip fought his first reaction  
To take Malcolm immediately  
This would take care and precaution  
This would need to be done right  
Trip kissed Malcolm with hungry desire  
"Yes, I would love to be inside you  
And to have you inside me soon  
Thank you my love." 

Malcolm handed Trip some lube  
Then placed a pillow beneath his hips  
"I'd like to face you   
At least until we're ready  
Then I think it best  
For me to lay face down  
As it has been quite awhile  
Since I've had sex." 

"We'll be making love darlin'  
But I know what you mean  
That's okay with me."  
Trip stroked and kissed Mal's chest  
Trip poured some lube into his right hand  
Warming it with his body heat  
Then slowly circled Malcolm's opening  
Gently dipping inside with one finger  
Slowly working the finger into him  
For he never wanted to hurt his love  
He loosened the muscle slightly  
Adding more lube and a second finger  
Started to stretch and twist  
While caressing Mal gently with his other hand 

Soon Mal's muscle was stretched enough  
To add another finger  
Along with more lubricant  
He stretched and started to thrust his fingers inside  
Malcolm was thrusting to meet him  
Trip finally located the bump   
He had been searching for  
Then gently massaged Mal's prostate  
Mal was gasping and moaning underneath him  
Mal was pleading desperately  
Mal cried out,  
"Please Trip now!" 

Trip turned his lover onto his face  
Made sure Mal's hips were supported  
By the pillow placed there  
Then pressed against Mal's opening  
Mal's rectal muscle loosening  
Enough to let the head in  
Trip paused to let Mal adjust  
And when Mal tried to take more of Trip  
Trip worked his way inside  
Slowly thrusting more and more  
Until he was encased in tight heat  
Until he was touching Mal  
As deeply as he could  
"Mal," he whispered deeply  
"I'm all the way in." 

Malcolm gloried in the feel  
Of having Trip's hardness inside  
Stretching him so wonderfully  
Trip's chest was against his back  
Trip's lips kissing and sucking  
At his shoulders and neck  
Trip's thighs and legs separating his  
Trip's feet touching his  
Trip's arms along his  
Their fingers entwined  
Mal gasped with joy  
And started to undulate  
To wiggle and to thrust 

Trip was joining him  
Meeting and adjusting the pace  
Trip hit Malcolm's prostate  
Causing Malcolm to cry out in joy  
Lightening traveled up his spine  
His nerves were sparkling with electricity  
Oh god he would never get enough  
Of being with Trip  
The pace quickened   
Trip started pounding into him  
Malcolm gloried in each thrust  
Lightening crackling around him  
Joy, desire and need crashing through him  
Drowning him in a tidal wave  
Flames of passion consumed him  
Malcolm shouted in completion  
Riding the wave of joy and love  
Glorying in the storm Trip and he created  
Allowing the wave to drown him  
The flames to consume him  
For the wave and the flame  
Sealed the bond  
That he and Trip created  
Malcolm felt as Trip emptied himself inside  
Felt Trip's seed within  
And cherished Trip's essence  
Treasured that they were now  
Each other's acknowledged mate 

Malcolm gloried as the waves subsided  
As the flames died down to embers  
That he had Trip's love  
He had wanted him for so long  
To have him now  
Was something he barely believed  
But he was glad that he could  
He was proud to say  
That he could believe  
In Trip's love for him  
And his love for Trip 

Trip gently withdrew from his love  
His reason for being  
Turned Mal to face him  
Caressing and cuddling him  
Making sure Mal was all right  
Making sure Mal knew he was treasured 

Trip grabbed a nearby towel  
To clean them both up  
Then held Malcolm closely  
As they fell asleep  
For their first night together  
The first of a long lifetime  
If they were lucky  
And Trip felt truly blessed  
To have this man to love  
And be loved in return.


End file.
